Bitten
by killer-kelly420
Summary: Isa has been a vampire for as long as she remebers. she never thought she would be the one to find love but what happends when she moves to america and she meets this boy who may or may not be a vampire too. go there her wild life with her hottie james!


ok my first vampire story! just so you know this story is all mine. if you would like to use any of the people's then just ask me first please. thanks and enjoy.

* * *

Hello my name is Isabella Lean Mason. I am 16 years old. I have a twin sister named Annabelle Lee Mason. We are exactly identical. I have a younger brother named Eli that is 13 and a little sister named Maloney that is 5. My older brother John is off and married to a lady my family dose not like. Her name is Jane she has long straight blond hair& ugly mud brown eyes. I don't know what he sees in her. They have one child that I love. She is six months old& her name is Lilyanna. She is the cutest thing on this earth, she has black hair & blue eyes like my brother. Most of my family has long, lust, black hair and crystal clear ice blue eyes. Yeah the ones who don't have black hair & blue eyes is my dad and little brother doesn't. My mom, sisters, grandparents, aunt, my cousin and I all do though.

My cousin's name is Christen. He is 18 which sucks cause he makes fun of me cause in younger. He's mom & dad died a few years ago so he lives with us. This bugs the heck out of me.

Ok so you no most of the stuff about my family. So I'm going to let you in on a big secret about all of us. You cant tell anyone. I'm a vampire. Well not technically cause I'm not done with my training but I will be soon. I will stop ageing and I will be a full grown vampire. I will be about 20, that's the age my mom, dad, and older brother stopped. My mom looks about 20 but really she is about 250. She doesn't really know she does not keep track. My dad, well no one really knows how old he is, not even him. My brother is 21, Jane is 20, I think, but Jane isn't a vampire, she is human. So that makes lily a vampire hybrid.

We lived in England for my hole life, but now we are moving to America. My family (well all us kids) have never seen another vamp well expect our clan. So we are going there to see if we can fine any other covens.

So here we are on moving day. My brothers, Jane, Maloney, and my dad were down at the boat. (My parents rented a boat so we could go). My mom, christen, Anna, and me were finishing packing. Lily was here so she didn't get in the way at the boat. I'm up in my room right now; I am with lily getting changed to go. I'm going to were my favorite top. Its purple with some ruffles at the sleeves. I'm also wearing my little black skirt and heels. I know heels when I'm moving but truth is I have great balance and I'm like always in heels. Even when I'm in "p.e." so I can were heels like all the time, so I do. Lily was watching we and when I turned around to look at her she smiled and clapped her little hands.

"Awww, who's a cute little girl you are, yes you are"

I went up and tickled her. She giggled really loud. I picked her up and threw her in the air then caught her. "You look so pretty!" I said. She was wearing a little red dress with black shoes, and a little red bow in her hair.

"Isabella! Isabella! Get your butt down here. We're leavening." said christen. He could be such a pain in the butt!

"I'm coming, gosh don't get your panties in a bunch!" I yelled back. I scoped lily up and headed down stairs.

"Ha-ha, joke's on you cause I don't wear panties!" he yelled

"Are you sure? Cause I think I saw a thong in your room" I said as I got down stairs.

He blushed a little the got a come back "those weren't mine those were Becca's she said that was her present for me to meber her by."

"Ewwwwww she is such a ho and human" I said. I walk past him a slapped his chest.

" yeah and she tastes great too!" he said. He had a smug smile on his face.

"Really ewwwwww u cant the most grossest person I know!" I said. Lily looked like she wanted to hit him too. She was always so cute when she had her little mad face on.

"I'm not gross, its in our nature to drink blood. You cant hide from that forever you know. Once your full grown then you will have to drink blood to live, I'm just getting a head start so I wont have to figure it out when I'm older like you will." he said and I wanted to slap that smug smile off his face so bad but I knew mom was in the other room and she doesn't like it when we fight, and there was a baby around so I would be in bigger trouble then I already would be.

"You are such a little turd! I'm going to laugh when you go and bite a random girl and she bites back!" I said and laughed. Lily laughed to. Just then Anna walked in and toke lily out of my arms.

"Awww is Isa and Chris being mean around you baby girl?" she asked lily. She tickled lily on her side. She giggled and clapped her little hands together.

"We weren't fighting, right 'cuz" he put his arm around my shoulders. I slapped his arm off of me.

"Don't you dare touch me again or you will end up on the wall and brake your little neck! Got it?" as I was saying this I kept on leaning closer to his face.

"Awww don't be so butt hurt about it Isa! You don't got to be so mean to me!" he said and acted like he was sad and pouted. I hugged him then backed away.

"That's the last time I will ever touch you again. Now come on we have to go meet them at the boat." I said and walked out the door.

"Alright Miss. Princess I'll be right there to server you." he said and I mean it if mom wasn't out side I would have slapped him! Anna buckled up lily and got in the front seat. I had to sit in the back with Chris. Good thing lily gets to sit in the middle in her car seat. Other wise I know that I would hurt him in ways that would be very illegal in the human world!

"I'm bored already!" said Chris. God he was going to bug me this hole trip I cant wait till its over then I would go hunt down something's to do in the city my parents paid for.

"Oh cant you shout that blood hole of yours for 5 flipping seconds!" I said

"Isabella, don't you dare talk to him like that in front of the baby." my mother said. I made a face but didn't say anything back. If I mouthed off to mom she would tell dad and then something bad would definitely happen.

It stayed quiet for the of the car ride to the boat. It was nearly morning in the human would which meant night for us since we went on reversed time. It can kinda suck sometimes, because shops and things are only open during the human day.

When we got there I got out of the car and toke lily with got on the boat. And I went and said under the top part of it. We soon fell asleep. Not really caring that when we would wake up we would be in America.

* * *

ok well hope you enjoy and please review! intill next time * keep on writing* ~kelly3~


End file.
